


Meia Verdade

by emeoonbird



Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy, Sad and Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Jeong Ahn não achava que ir numa balada para comemorar o aniversário de uma de suas amigas em um início de semana iria mudar sua vida amorosa.Ainda mais quando ela estava apaixonada por Sung JiYeon, que segundo boatos confirmaram, gostava apenas de garotos.
Relationships: Sung Jiyeon | Jane/Yoo Jungahn | Daisy





	Meia Verdade

Embora fosse uma segunda, a balada estava cheia de pessoas já meio bêbadas na pista, que estavam dançando ou se pegando.

Jeong Ahn não esperava estar ali, pelo menos não num início de semana, no entanto parecia que ela não era tão forte assim quando as coisas envolviam JiYeon.

— Achei que não viria — foi o que ouviu da mulher de cabelos castanho-aloirados assim que a encontrou, perto do bar, com um copo na mão e duas amigas se pegando logo ao lado.

 _Também achei_ _._ Era o que ela queria dizer, porém deu apenas um sorriso nervoso à Sung, que parecia se divertir com a forma que estava agindo.

JiYeon se voltou para a bancada e chamou o bartender, que não demorou muito para chegar e pediu uma bebida para a mais nova. Jeong Ahn se aproximou e sentou-se em uma das banquetas quando o garçom saiu em busca do pedido.

— Espero que sua tolerância seja alta — a Sung brincou, um sorriso nascendo no canto de seus lábios.

— Não é.

— Então ainda bem que escolhi algo fraco — comentou, enquanto brincava com a borda do copo que ainda segurava.

Jeong Ahn mordiscou os lábios. Ela ainda se sentia um pouco nervosa por estar tão perto da outra, afinal a paixão faz isso com os outros — lhes deixam desesperados com as coisas mais bobas, o coração dispara apenas de ver o seu alvo de afeto e qualquer coisa que a outra pessoa faça é considerado um tiro pro coração que faz o apaixonado corar ou gaguejar.

Normalmente se apaixonar era bom, e ficava melhor ainda quando se tem chances de ter algo com a crush, mas no caso de Jeong Ahn isso não iria acontecer, infelizmente.

Afinal, segundo as informações que suas amigas haviam lhe dado, Sung JiYeon só gostava de garotos e apenas deles.

— E cadê a aniversariante? — perguntou ao perceber que dentre as garotas se pegando, o motivo delas estarem ali em plena segunda não estava por perto.

— NaYun foi dançar alguns minutos antes de você chegar — respondeu JiYeon enquanto aproximava o copo da boca, bebendo um gole antes de acrescentar, com um pouco de sarcasmo no tom de voz:

— Aqui tava muito legal com esse pornô ao vivo, mas ela preferia fazer o dela na pista mesmo.

Jeong Ahn apertou os lábios para não deixar uma gargalhada sair, afinal o casal estava bem ao seu lado e, mesmo que não fosse muito confortável ficar perto de duas pessoas se pegando, ser uma empata foda era pior ainda.

O bartender voltou e entregou o copo para JiYeon, que o passou para a outra, e saiu para atender outros clientes.

A mais velha terminou o conteúdo de seu copo enquanto Jeong Ahn tomava um gole de sua bebida. Realmente não era tão forte assim e deixava até um gostinho doce na língua depois que o leve amargo do álcool passava pela garganta.

— Gostou?

— Até que é bom — a mais nova disse, olhando para o copo, como se tentasse desvendar o que tinha acabado de beber.

JiYeon abriu um sorriso satisfeito enquanto via a outra terminar com a bebida em seu copo.

Antes que a Yu chegasse a perguntar o que era aquilo que tinha tomado, já pensando em pedir numa próxima vez que fosse sair numa baladinha, ela ouviu a voz de sua companhia em seu ouvido:

— Vai querer mais uma ou prefere ir dançar?

O coração da mais nova quase parou ao perceber que sua paixonite estava perto demais. E pra piorar seu estado, ela não estava só perto, como também havia sussurrado em seu ouvido, e isso não havia feito nem um pouco bem para ela.

Por um mísero minuto Jeong Ahn cogitou pedir mais uma da bebida que havia tomado e ficar ali tentando pensar em algum assunto para falar, no entanto o destino deveria estar conspirando contra si, porque sua música favorita começou a tocar na hora em que se virou para responder.

Com um grunhido, de nervosismo ou frustração, ou talvez um pouco dos dois, a mais nova se levantou e deixou-se ser arrastada por JiYeon para o meio da pista de dança.

Ela se permitiu acompanhar a batida com o corpo, sendo envolvida pela letra da música, tentando o melhor possível para ignorar a vergonha que sentia apenas por dançar na frente da Sung. A pior parte talvez nem fosse ela ser sua paixonite e sim uma das melhores dançarinas que Jeong Ahn já viu.

E por mais que quisesse passar uma boa impressão para a outra, aquele não era o momento — era sua música favorita tocando ali! Ela só precisava extravasar todo o seu amor por aquela arte em forma de canção do melhor jeito que podia.

E enquanto a Yu parecia meio alheia às pessoas a sua volta, JiYeon a observava com um olhar atencioso, dançando perto da outra. Ela adorava quando conseguia ver um pouco mais de Daisy — o apelidinho fofo a qual a mais nova era chamada pela melhor amiga —, adorava quando ela se permitia ultrapassar o nervosismo para mostrar a pessoa maravilhosa que ela era.

Sem pensar muito, JiYeon vai se aproximando devagar, e no ritmo da música, coloca as mãos no quadril de Jeong Ahn, juntando os corpos calmamente enquanto copiava os movimentos relaxados da outra.

E mesmo que a Yu tenha continuado a dançar como se nada tivesse acontecido, seu coração batia desesperadamente em seu peito enquanto ela tentava, em vão, ignorar o quão quente estavam suas bochechas.

Elas ficaram desse jeito até a música acabar e um outro hit começar a tocar, esse sendo um pouco mais lento e com uma batida mais marcada.

JiYeon virou a mais nova para que ela ficasse de frente para si, podendo então ver seu rosto sendo iluminado pelas várias luzes coloridas da pista.

Para sorte de Daisy, não dava para a outra perceber que estava envergonhada.

As mãos da mais velha subiram do quadril para a cintura, onde foram parar nas costas de Jeong Ahn, os dedos se entrelaçando ao se firmar por ali.

Mesmo meio nervosa, a Yu se permitiu colocar os braços nos ombros de JiYeon, enquanto mantinha a proximidade.

Com um sorriso amável nos lábios, a Sung colou sua testa na da mais baixa, olhando fixamente para os olhos da outra.

E por mais que a vontade de não corresponder o olhar fosse forte em Daisy, ela retribuiu, se perdendo no tom castanho que as íris de JiYeon tinha.

Talvez fosse por causa da encarada, ou até mesmo pela música que lhes fazia ter essa vontade de estar o mais próximo possível uma da outra, mas Jeong Ahn só percebeu que haviam ultrapassado o limite quando os lábios da mais velha estavam sob os seus.

E naquele momento, não existia mais pessoas nem música, nem mesmo um motivo para estarem se movendo mais do que o suficiente. Só existia os lábios de JiYeon sobre os seus, pressionando gentilmente, antes de se moverem, num pedido mudo de aprofundar o beijo que foi muito bem aceito por Daisy.

Apesar de ocorrer uma leve batida de dentes, a língua da Sung não demorou muito para entrar na boca alheia, e conhecer a semelhante numa massagem que permitiu que o gosto da bebida que haviam tomado antes ser misturado e degustado.

Para Jeong Ahn é impressionante como apenas aquela ação revirava o estômago dela, fazendo seu coração pulsar mais forte enquanto trazia a mais velha o mais perto possível, numa tentativa de manter o beijo eterno.

E mesmo a Yu sentindo-se feliz por estar beijando a crush, uma partezinha de si não conseguiu ficar animada por isso. Em algum lugar da sua cabeça, uma vozinha falava que talvez JiYeon tivesse apenas entrado no clima demais ou estivesse apenas curiosa, afinal, a mais velha gostava de garotos.

Era triste, porém era a realidade e Jeong Ahn precisava lidar com isso.

E ela resolveu deixar para fazer depois, como de costume, e continuou a beijar a Sung sem se importar com as consequências ou com o que sentiria no dia seguinte.

___

O que foi um erro, ela percebeu depois.

Era difícil encarar JiYeon depois daquilo, na verdade, Daisy andava até evitando.

Já faziam dois dias desde o ocorrido, e a mais nova achava que não estava nem um pouco preparada para olhar para o rosto bonito da outra e ver que aquilo tinha sido apenas coisa do momento, ou de uma noite só, quem dirá falar com ela sobre o beijo.

Ou no caso, os vários. Afinal elas não pararam em um só. E Jeong Ahn não fazia a mínima ideia se aquilo havia sido uma boa ideia ou não, só sabia que gostaria de fazer de novo, e de novo, até ela conseguir sanar essa vontade absurda que surgiu em si de beijar a Sung depois daquela noite.

Com um suspiro meio frustrado, ela fecha o livro que fingia ler já deveria ter meia hora e se levanta, pronta para sair da biblioteca.

Por mais que Jeong Ahn tentasse, ela não conseguia parar de pensar sobre isso, o que a deixava frustrada. Afinal, se realmente fosse um caso de apenas uma noite — o que ela não duvidava que tinha sido —, ela precisaria continuar a viver normalmente. Só que era difícil fingir que nada aconteceu, a Yu era uma péssima atriz!

Enquanto andava pelos corredores da faculdade, ela sentiu seu estômago roncar de leve e resolveu que era hora de comer alguma coisa. Tinha aproveitado que não teria a primeira aula, porque o professor estava de licença, e tinha decidido tentar estudar algo — no que fracassou lindamente — e não tinha comido nada desde que havia saído de casa, o que já fazia um tempinho.

Com um sorrisinho nos lábios, Jeong Ahn se dirigiu ao refeitório, esquecendo momentaneamente do que lhe afligia por alguns minutos — era o poder da comida tomando sua mente.

Ela não demorou muito para chegar no refeitório, que era dividido em duas partes: a que ficava à céu aberto, onde se tinha várias mesas e cadeiras pros alunos comerem ao ar livre e a outra parte era coberta, onde ficava uma bancadinha que vendia comida ao fundo e algumas lugares para o caso de chover e as mesas de fora ficarem molhadas.

Daisy parou em frente a bancadinha, e analisou o que tinha a venda. Ia desde salgados a doces, bem variados. Normalmente ela ficava um bom tempo pra escolher, já que a cada dia tinha algo novo pra se experimentar, mas naquele momento ela escolheu o bolo de chocolate que já tinha provado antes e havia gostado bastante.

A mulher atrás do balcão lhe deu o pedaço que havia pedido, assim como a bebida que Jeong Ahn sempre pedia quando ia comer lá. Com um sorriso animado, ela pagou a vendedora e pegou seu lanchinho, indo na direção das mesas ao ar livre.

Era um costume dela e de suas amigas de comerem sob o sol desde que se conheceram naquela faculdade.

Logo após sentar, a mais nova já estava comendo, totalmente maravilhada com o sabor de bolo. Era justamente o que estava precisando no momento não só para saciar a fome como também para esquecer das coisas.

Quando terminou com o bolo, ela finalmente pegou sua bebida, a abrindo e bebendo um gole. O dia estava maravilhoso para ficar ali, sentada, sentindo o sol aquecer a sua pele de um jeitinho que a deixava confortável e que a fazia pensar que deveria ser assim que as plantas se sentem quando fazem fotossíntese.

E foi assim, aproveitando o clima agradável e meio distraída, que Daisy foi encontrada por JiYeon.

— Porque está fugindo de mim? — A mais nova se assustou com a voz da outra, que além de ter simplesmente brotado do nada, havia falado bem perto de seu ouvido, que nem naquela noite – o que a deixou duplamente nervosa.

— Eu não tô fugindo de você! — Jeong Ahn respondeu de forma defensiva, o que não contribuiu nada para que a Sung acreditasse em si.

— Imagina — debochou a mais velha, com um revirar de olhos. — Devo estar exagerando.

A Yu evitou olhar para a outra, se encolhendo um pouco por saber que ela estava correta e levou a latinha com sua bebida favorita a boca apenas para não ter de falar nada.

— Daisy, precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas — JiYeon disse de forma calma, enquanto sentava-se do lado da mais nova. Mesmo que a outra quisesse, ela não poderia evitar aquela conversa para sempre.

— O que teria de ser esclarecido? — questionou, apertando a latinha inconscientemente, meio nervosa apenas de pensar em estar certa. — O fato de que foi apenas um lance de uma noite?

A mais velha franziu as sobrancelhas, não entendendo muito bem a reação da mais nova. É verdade que muitas pessoas se pegam na balada e é apenas uma vez, no entanto JiYeon nunca mostrou ser esse tipo de pessoa, pelo menos ela achava que não.

— E por que seria um lance de apenas uma noite?

Jeong Ahn não esperava por esse tipo de resposta. Ela tinha certeza que a outra iria concordar e até ficar feliz ou pelo menos aliviada por ela estar pensando assim e dar o assunto por encerrado.

Afinal…

— Você gosta de garotos — Ela disse, finalmente olhando para a outra, vendo ela lhe encarar de volta com um olhar confuso. Definitivamente a mais velha não estava entendendo o que estava dizendo.

— Mas o que isso tem a ver?

Daisy respirou fundo, sentindo o coração se apertar um pouco antes de perguntar para acabar com aquela conversa de vez:

— Você não é hétero?

Ah. _Ah_.

Foi o que passou pela mente da Sung. Agora ela entendia o que a outra estava querendo dizer.

E mesmo que não fosse o melhor momento, ela não conseguiu se impedir de soltar um risinho – o que confundiu a mais nova, que acabou fazendo um biquinho emburrado surgir nos lábios.

Por um momento JiYeon quase desistiu da conversa, no entanto ela percebeu que se não falasse logo, Jeong Ahn iria continuar pensando daquela forma.

— Eu gosto de garotos — confirmou calmamente, e enquanto analisava a expressão nada animada da mais nova, a Sung mordiscou o lábio inferior. — Mas gosto de garotas também.

Com as sobrancelhas arqueadas de uma forma que mostrava estar totalmente confusa, Daisy perguntou:

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Tecnicamente, ela meio que tinha entendido. Só não conseguia acreditar muito, afinal, JiYeon nunca deu sinal de que também jogava no seu time.

— Quero dizer que eu sou bissexual — respondeu o óbvio, não conseguindo evitar de revirar os olhos.

— Eu entendi essa parte — retrucou Jeong Ahn, de forma levemente grosseira. Se tinha uma coisa que a deixava irritada, era quando agiam como se ela fosse burra e ficavam explicando o que já tinha entendido.

Admitia que era meio lerda, um pouco ingênua até — mas burra não era.

— Eu apenas não consigo acreditar nisso. — comentou, meio pensativa. Ao perceber que a mais velha estava lhe encarando de forma meio estranha, acrescentou. — Digo, não é como se você realmente mostrasse ter interesse em garotas.

_Pelo menos não que eu tenha visto._

— Eu ter te beijado naquela noite não é uma forma de mostrar que me interesso por garotas?

A Yu corou ao se lembrar daquilo, e desviou o olhar da outra numa tentativa de não encarar os lábios da Sung e relembrar daquela maldita vontade.

— Achei que eu era apenas um teste. — disse baixo, enquanto sentia um bolo começar a se formar em sua garganta e encarava a latinha em suas mãos.

— Mas não era.

A fala de JiYeon veio acompanhada do silêncio e de uma esperança que se instalou no coraçãozinho de Jeong Ahn, a fazendo ficar nervosa.

— Então por que, uh, — de repente ela já não sabia mais como formar frases para continuar a conversa. — me beijou naquela, sabe, naquela noite?

A mais velha tencionou os lábios numa linha, para impedir-se de rir da reação da outra. Ela era muito fofa, não dava para evitar dar um sorrisinho.

— Porque eu gosto de você.

— Você… gosta? — Daisy questionou para ter certeza de que havia ouvido corretamente.

A Sung assente, deixando um sorrisinho surgir em seus lábios. Ela observa os olhos de Jeong Ahn brilharem e suas bochechas assumirem um tom rosado. A mais nova usa a mão para esconder o sorriso bobo que se estampa em seu rosto, não conseguindo impedir o riso de sair de sua boca.

— Hey.

— Quê?

— Quer namorar comigo? — JiYeon perguntou, de forma calma como se já soubesse a resposta que Daisy daria.

De certa forma era bem óbvio que ela iria aceitar, pelas reações da outra.

E foi apenas quando disse sim que a Yu olhou para a mais velha, finalmente percebendo o olhar amoroso que ela lhe dava — ela sentia seu peito aquecer apenas com aquilo.

Não demorou muito para a Sung se aproximar e finalmente fazer o que desejava desde o início da conversa: tomar os lábios de Daisy em um beijo, mostrando naquele ato o quanto gostava dela e que aquilo que tiveram a dois dias atrás tinha sido apenas o início de uma história.


End file.
